<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything good ends in fire and flames. by MarkPleaseRunMeOver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840700">Everything good ends in fire and flames.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkPleaseRunMeOver/pseuds/MarkPleaseRunMeOver'>MarkPleaseRunMeOver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MarkPleaseRunMeOver Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, everything ends in fire, johnny dies, johnnys a demon, johnnys also his soulmate, marks broken, marks dads a dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkPleaseRunMeOver/pseuds/MarkPleaseRunMeOver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was too late. Its over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MarkPleaseRunMeOver Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything good ends in fire and flames.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was too late. He wouldn’t make it in time. It was impossible. He could already see where his father and Johnny were.</p><p>But still, he sprinted, screaming across no mans land as he tried to get one last moment with his lover.</p><p>He knew his father heard his yells but still he continued to charge, spear at the ready as Johnny stood there. Not doing anything to fight back.</p><p>Mark screamed more and more, trying to get the demon to at least hold them off for a while longer but it was clear that Johnny had given up.</p><p>He looked up at Mark, eyes lighting up in a blue colour instead of the usual red as the spear pierced his gut.</p><p>“NO!” He screamed, still running as his lover began crying and begging under his breath for Mark to stay away.</p><p>He was there in no time, falling down in-front of Johnny and pulling the spear out of his gut and crying. “J-johnny!! Nonono...don’t leave me...”</p><p>The other sniffled, bringing up a bloody hand that had previously been holding his wound to caress Marks face.</p><p>“I-its over...” his hands slid down to the others heart and pressed down, “i-ill always be in there...with you.”</p><p>And with that his eyes closed and his wheezing stopped. He was gone. For good. </p><p>Mark was upset, but more than that, he was furious. He picked up the spear and threw it behind him only for it to hit a guard.</p><p>“WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!” He screamed at his father, voice cracking when he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.</p><p>His father walked forward, chuckling at the boy. “You’re a child. My son who got involved with a demon. Any idea what that kind of thing would do to my reputation? They’d try to overthrow-“</p><p>“I DONT CARE WHAT THEYD DO!! YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME.” He pushed his father, earning him a punch in the face and a hard fall to the ground as his father walked further back.</p><p>“Beat some sense into him. I’ll watch.” And as the men started kicking Marks ribs and everywhere else they could get a good hit in, Marks heart began racing. He felt as if he was on fire. As if molten lava was being poured onto him. It was a feeling he had discussed with Johnny a-lot.</p><p>And that brought him back to why he was mad. His love. Johnny. He had taken his love. His soulmate. His one and only and now he was going to pay.</p><p>Marks eyes turned red and the sky turned black. Rain fell from the sky, burning the metal of their suites and Mark rose again, the floor underneath him and Johnnys body breaking away from everything else in no mans land. The rest of it sank. His father yelling at him and the guards all screaming.</p><p>Johnny was in his heart. The demon he harboured has moved on to a new host. It had moved on to Mark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>